The Mysteries of an Attractive Detective
by criesbloodredtears
Summary: What do you do with a intelligent, cryptic, devious, cynical, and strangely attractive detective? If only Light knew. LxLight! rated M for pervy slashiness!
1. Blatant Amusement

**Mysteries of an Attractive Detective**

Blatant Amusement

I do not own Any characters just the plot

Slender pale fingers clipped incessantly against the almost soundless notepad keyboard. Light sighed heavily and turned on his side; His chain clinked loudly in the almost perfect silence. Light cracked open liquid brown eyes slightly to glare at the raven haired man beside him. Ryuuzaki sat hunched over his computer, fingers making the rapid sounds that were presently annoying him. Black rimmed charcoal eyes were centered directly on the screen, not blinking and not acknowledging Light's scrutiny.

"Ryuuzaki, must you do that?" Light sighed out sleepily.

Ryuuzaki's eyes slowly left the lit screen to put their penetrating gaze on Light. Light made a mental note not to flinch from the revealing gaze and steadily looked back at the famous detective.

"I was not aware that I was bothering Light-kun." Pale lips barely moved as the monotone was let out in a slow way.

Light sighed almost silently. "Yes Ryuuzaki, it is bothering me." Light's eyes slid closed for an instant at the sudden silence before they snapped open as Ryuuzaki spoke again.

"I see. I will be quieter then Light-kun." His eyes turned back to the monitor and his fingers went back to clicking incessantly. He was quieter, but only by a small bit, still causing Light to twitch in annoyance.

"Ryuuzaki, please will you turn off the notebook?" Light's fingers went to his temples and he rubbed them gently. He felt the raven's eyes on him and he let out another sigh and opened his eyes meeting obsidian orbs.

"If Light-kun really finds it necessary I can turn off the notebook." Light nodded gratefully and watched while Ryuuzaki closed the notebook and sat it carefully on the desk beside the bed.

Light watched as Ryuuzaki continued to sit in his crouched position. He felt lines form on his brow as he frowned at the older man. Dark eyes stared at the apparently enrapturing wall. Light looked at the wall, thinking he might be missing something in the white paint. When he found nothing of apparent interest he looked back towards the strange detective.

"Do you ever sleep Ryuuzaki?" Dark eyes focused on him once again.

"I do not sleep unless it is completely necessary Light-kun." Head tilted to the side Ryuuzaki studied the younger boy in interest. "Do you find my lack of sleep unusual Light-kun?" Light was once again amazed at how the detective always went straight to the point.

"I do actually, it is impossible to function without proper sleep." It was also impossible to not gain any weight from eating so many sweets but Light wasn't going to mention that.

"On the contrary Light-kun, I seem to be able to function just fine with the sleep I rarely achieve. Does Light-kun wish I pretend to sleep so as to let him feel more comfortable?" Light balked at the strange question.

"It would help if you would at least lay down Ryuuzaki, but you don't have to pretend to do anything." He saw the sudden tension in the older man's shoulders but discarded it for later analysis.

Awkwardly the lanky man lay down into a defensive position and pulled the blanket over himself. Light sighed in apparent frustration but closed his eyes and went to sleep quickly after. Once the younger man's breathing leveled out L opened his dark eyes and studied the figure before him.

Messy dark brown hair fell onto tan skin as long eyelashes brushed his cheeks playfully. Full pink lips opened slightly for deeper breaths. L let out a silent sigh and his eyes turned towards the plain ceiling, ignoring his sudden attraction to the younger boy. He instead turned his mind towards the fact that Light had been Kira at one time.

_How did he do it? How did he forget his memories of so many events? Is he just a good actor? No, I saw the change on the cameras. One moment his eyes were full of malevolence, determination, and sick satisfaction and the next they were innocent, panicked, and frightened._

_Then how did he do it? _L sighed lengthily and rubbed his eyes. _Gods of death, gods of death, why gods of death? Eyes, what are the eyes? What do gods of death and eyes have to do with Kira? Could gods of death be real? Even If they were, what would they have to do with Kira? _L sat up quickly, glancing at Light to make sure he hadn't woken the boy.

He slowly reached towards his notebook and turned it on. He contacted Watari silently and typed what he wanted without making a single sound to alert the boy. A few hours later the response came, he read the text, his eyes hardly seeming to move as he zoomed through the words. When he got the response he wanted the corners of his mouth went up slightly before he grimaced in surprise at how much smiling hurt.

He silently turned off his notebook, once gain setting it to the side as he put the pad of his thumb to his mouth. He went through the facts in his mind and another small smile of satisfaction came to his face. His thumb worked at his bottom lip in excitement. The pieces slowly came together as he re-read the documents Watari had sent over in his head.

_So that is how you did it Light-kun. I see. _In his sleep Light twitched slightly, as if sensing L's inner triumph.

--MORNING

Light woke the next morning feeling more tired than the night before. He rubbed his eyes slowly before sitting up. A tingling on the side of his head alerted him that Ryuuzaki was currently awake and staring at him. He turned inquiring eyes toward the older man and lifted an eyebrow in an unasked question.

"Would you like to shower this morning Light-kun?" Ryuuzaki's voice held some new emotion in it and Light wondered momentarily what it was. He nodded his head slowly, thinking that a shower would clear his mind.

Ryuuzaki nodded as well and hopped from the bed with surprising dexterity. Light sighed as he too rose from the bed. They walked slowly to the bathroom and stepped into the black tiled room, a large mirror with twin sinks stood before him. He shook his head at his bedraggled appearance and put his arm out for Ryuuzaki to unlock.

As soon as the cold metal was off he rubbed his wrist slightly, still not used to the sensation. He saw Ryuuzaki stripping out of the corner of his eye and proceeded to do the same. He kept his eyes averted religiously as he stepped into the large shower. He didn't know why it bothered him so much to shower with Ryuuzaki; he had to do this with far more boys in gym classes.

He took a quick glance at the man beside him and his eyes wandered on their own accord. Long raven hair fell gently to muscular shoulders, tired eyes closed against the spray of hot water. Sinewy muscle formed soft abs on the boys stomach, a thin trail of black hair started under the belly button. He started to follow the hair but forcefully pulled his eyes away, a blush adorning his cheeks.

L watched the brunette out of the corner of his eye. He watched as the younger boy scanned his body with curious eyes. Watched as he traveled lower and lower until, blushing, looked away.

_What an interesting reaction. I wonder._

L slowly put soap on his fingers before washing himself slowly, not as unaware as he seemed to be to the eyes following his movements. He slowly foamed up his chest, traveling lower over his stomach, lingering slightly at his hips then venturing lower. L grew further amused as Light's mouth fell open slightly as he watched his movements.

He stopped right above the hair on his base to go back up to his chest again, over his neck and finally to his hair, rubbing shampoo into his soft locks. He saw Light literally shake himself and a mischievous glint came into his eyes. He walked closer to Light as he was distracted with washing himself off.

Light was suddenly aware again of Ryuuzaki as the body heat from the other man was right behind him. Ryuuzaki slowly turned the younger boy to face him, his long pale fingers resting in the boy's brown hair. He slowly rubbed shampoo into the boy's hair, massaging his scalp, his eyes trained on the brown depths of his shower companion.

Light let out a slight moan as the talented fingers worked into his scalp, he was in heaven. He watched the charcoal eyes as they watched his, looking for signs of emotion, a reason. He saw only the slightest flicker of something but couldn't tell what it was. Was it Confusion, hesitancy, or fear? He didn't know, but then again he didn't know why he was going along with this in the first place.

_Do I want this? Yes. I have been chained to this man for weeks, of course I would want this, and I am a man after all. No. That's not a good enough reason. Ryuuzaki is an attractive man, okay he's stunning, not to mention his mind. Someone who can keep up with, if not exceed my intelligence. _Light shivered slightly at the thoughts running through his mind.

L washed out the soap from the boy's hair, his hands trailing lower to the boy's face. He looked into the other's eyes as he came slowly closer to him.

Seeing no hesitance he crushed his lips against Lights. Light gave into the kiss immediately, opening his mouth and melting as a talented searching tongue washed over his gums, teeth, and played with his own tongue. He moaned into the talented mouth as he tasted the sweet taste of Ryuuzaki, why he tried to delude such a taste with those sweets of his he would never know. They made love with tongues, crushed against one another, Lights hands buried in dark locks as Ryuuzaki's hands found a place on the back of his neck and his hip. For countless minutes they Lost themselves in the tastes, and feelings of the other.

After an eternity Ryuuzaki pulled away, his breathing hardly affected, while Light was left gasping.

"Not that I wouldn't love us to continue and finish this Light-kun, but we were expected downstairs half an hour ago." Ryuuzaki's dark eyes took in the disheveled man before him and licked his lips languidly, savoring the taste.

With a muttered curse Light pushed passed Ryuuzaki and towel dried himself quickly. Ryuuzaki followed at a more leisurely pace, putting his clothes on without drying; the white material of his shirt clinging to his thin frame. Light stared for a moment before pulling on his own shirt. A slight bulge could be deciphered from both of the young men's pants, but neither paid this any mind. Light lifted his hand slowly for the handcuff to be replaced, when it was he walked quickly from the room, dragging the amused detective in his wake.

When they reached the rest of their team they turned towards them in interest.

"Well it seems you have joined us after all, we were beginning to fear that you had killed one another." Chief Yagami looked between the two with a stern look in his eyes.

"Ryuuzaki; why are you all wet?" Matsuda's eyes lingered on the man's torso and got a bleary look to them.

Light, noticing the man's interest, glared at him with as much contempt as he could muster in his embarrassing situation.

"I am afraid that I distracted Light-kun from the time, I apologize. Matsuda are you attracted to me?" Knocked out of his reverie Matsuda jumped slightly.

"W-what? I-hum-I suppose so Ryuuzaki." A blush slowly made its way to Matsuda's face.

"Interesting. I seem to be realizing that I must be more attractive then I recall. I have seen quite a few glances such as of lately. Watari, have I become more desirable?" Everyone looked shocked at the famous detective's statement.

"I believe that maybe certain people are just noticing your attraction sir. I believe you can recall past relationships?" Watari's voice sounded amused.

"Ah, yes, of course, Thank you Watari." Ryuuzaki then walked to his usual seat, dragging Light along with him. "Have you found out anything of interest for me this morning?" He then continued to pick up a strawberry from a nearby dish inspecting it. He then licked it slowly; obviously finding it satisfactory he took a slow bite and looked around at everyone when he got no response.

Light shook himself from his lust deduced reverie and looked around at the rest of the members. Matsuda was red in the face and staring at the strawberry in Ryuuzaki's hand. His father stood with a mouth over his hand suppressing his laughter as he watched his son and Matsuda's blatant attraction to the young detective.

L blinked his liquid obsidian eyes in obvious obliviousness and tilted his head to the side. His eyes met Lights slowly and Light recognized the emotion in the dark depths: Blatant and obvious amusement.


	2. Cravings

The Mysteries of an Attractive Detective

**CH.2**

_Cravings, Addictions, Heroin_

Disclaimer: I NO OWN!

Warning: MANNESS LOVE! L/Light

_Delusional, I believe I could cure it all for you dear._

_Coax a trick or drive over. Drag the demons from you:_

_Make it right for you sleeping beauty, truly thought I could magically heal you._

_You're far beyond a visible sign of your awakening, failing miserably to rescue. Sleeping Beauty._

_Drunk on ego, surely thought I could make it right if I kissed you one more time to help you face the nightmare but you're far to poisoned for me;_

_Such a fool to think that I could wake you from your slumber._

_That I could actually heal you. Sleeping Beauty. Poisoned and Hollow of life._

_You're far beyond a visible sign of your awakening, failing miserably to find a way to comfort you._

_You're far beyond a visible sign of your awakening, hiding from some poisoned memory..._

_-Sleeping Beauty, A Perfect Circle_

Light tried hard to keep his eyes on the screens. Tried hard to concentrate on his typing fingers. He also tried very hard to keep his mind form wandering to the attractive detective sitting next to him: Eyes unfocused and determined, darting from screen to screen, trying to see something that none of them could see, fork raise to his mouth, chocolate cake poised ready for consumption.

Realizing that his mind had drifted for the thousandth time in the last twenty seconds to the man sitting beside him he sighed and glared at the screens before him, frustration evident in his rigid posture.

"Is something bothering Light-kun?" Brown eyes darted to the raven haired man beside him, a small heat coursing up his spine, a flush lightly upon his cheeks.

"No Ryuuzaki. I'm just irritated from no results." Light lied to L, and to himself in a flippant manner.

"I see. I feel that there will soon be a breakthrough Light-kun, do not frustrate yourself so."

He then turned dark eyes back to the monitors, a slight curve at the corner of his lips. Light sighed to himself and turned back to the monitors as well. He felt as if the slender man was hiding some form of knowledge from him, he knew that he was. His eyebrows pulled together and he rubbed the line of his nose. He could feel that today was going to be a very long day indeed.

Hours later they were the only ones in the control room, everyone else long gone to bed. Light Drummed his fingers beside his keyboard in a frustrated manner. He really was tired of his mind and bodies reactions today. He felt manipulated, controlled by the detective sitting beside him, a little too close for working circumstances. He could feel the restrained heat from the obsidian eyed man, he could smell the sweet scent of his body and he almost salivated with the texture of it sifting through his senses.

Light shook his head and shut his eyes taking a few deep breaths to clear his mind of such delightfully distracting thoughts. When he felt he had control of himself he opened his eyes only to let out a rather undignified squeak. Ryuuzaki's face was centimeters from his own, his breath mingling with is own.

"Did I frighten Light-kun?" Light felt the others lips move over his softly, a butterflies wings caressing the wind.

"Y..Yes you did." Light took a deep breath and found it to be a huge mistake. He took in the taste of the other man. The sweets mingled with his personal taste. He felt dizzy with need.

He opened his eyes after he hadn't realized that he had shut them, staring into the eyes before him. He felt more then saw the older man's lips curve into a small smile against his own lips, at his expense.

"It seems that our minds are on the same subject Light-kun. Great minds do think alike after all." Their lips finally met and it was everything that Light had been craving all day and more.

Light felt a tongue slide against his lower lip sensually and he opened his mouth in gasp. A thick hot organ slid in between his lips. He moaned as his hair was grabbed and he was pulled deeper into the kiss. Light didn't know where L had learned to kiss but he knew that he would always leave those lips breathless and wanting.

They separated and Light _was_ breathless and wanting more. So much more, his mind flooded with possibilities. He leaned forward and initiated another kiss, this one was slower, more about feeling then need. Their tongues met halfway and they had a heated dance, sex with tongues. Light heard a moan and was vaguely aware that it was his own, pitiful with need.

Light suddenly felt weightless and broke the kiss looking down. L was up and light was in his arms, his legs around the taler man's waist, arms hooked around his neck. L nipped along his jawline, down to his neck, biting along his vein. He threw his head back in pleasure and could care less where the other man was carrying him off to.

That is until he was dropped swiftly on a bouncy bed. He felt the handcuffs strain between them and he lifted his wrist from habit. He gasped when long arms enveloped him around the waist, a tongue teasing along the tender shell of his right ear.

He whimpered slightly and bunched his hands in the raven's white T-shirt. It was quickly removed. Light opened chocolate eyes to view the man before him. A lithe form was knelt before him, cream white skin covering the man's muscles. His hands reached towards the skin trembling with restraint. His hands trailed lines over the flat stomach before him, his hands flowed up he pinched a nipple on one side and rubbed the other, fascinated with the way eyelids fluttered over obsidian eyes and a mouth opened in a needy gasp.

Light felt his shirt being tugged at and allowed it to be removed, in the process his probing fingers were removed. He felt exposed with no shirt. It seemed that L was also bent on revenge for his bout of fondling. He was shoved back into the bed none to gently and the raven shoved his knees in between his knees. He spread them allowing slender legs to enter between his, allowing a warm chest to come down upon his own.

Light looked into eyes centimeters from his own and could only think of how much he wanted the man on top of him. How much he needed this to happen, how much this should have scared him, this unwanted unplanned longing for the detective. He knew he should resent it, should hate the man above him for making him feel helpless and lost.

He didn't. He did however crave the man, craved him like a ripe piece of fruit craved to be eaten and savored before it could rot and die useless and un-enjoyed. He gazed into the eyes above him and let all these feeling shine through his eyes.

"It seems that you finally understand what it is like to be lost Light-kun. What it is to need something so bad that it claws at your soul, makes you sweat and sigh. Now you know how it feels to lose control over all of your emotions. Know something Light-kun. You do not make me lose control. I however can make you lose control. Think about this Light-kun, think and fear it."

Light did think of this, and he did fear it, but only dimly. Above and foremost he wanted Ryuuzaki in him, over him, wanted him in passion, in need, in pleasure. He needed this above everything. The only thing he feared at the moment was that the dominant male would refuse him, would leave him with this need, just because he did not need it like he did. This he feared and the fear showed because the raven above him let out a knowing smirk and lowered his lips to his ear, breath coming out in a sigh making him shiver.

"Hate me, want me, need me Light-kun. It is a craving, an addiction, I will be your Heroin, once you start there is no quitting. Do you still want me Light-kun?" Light looked into those serious devious eyes and wanted to say no, his lips formed the words. But all that came out was...

"Yes." and so the drug had found the addicted. Go figure.

A/N: So...turned a little dark here (looks at all of the angry people glaring at me) 00' Yeah. Sorry about the whole NO update thing...I put out a shit load of my other fics and they got _**SO**_ many reviews, wonderful wonderful reviews!! (starry eyed) any ways. . .I got a little side tracked, and here's my update! YAY!! I hope it was good enough to stifle the hate. . .**REVIEW!** IT MAKES ME WANT TO UPDATE FASTER! K THX LUV U BYE!


	3. Too Late to Turn

The Mysteries of an Attractive Detective

**CH.3**

_To Late To Turn_

Disclaimer: I NO OWN!

Warning: MANNESS LOVE! L/Light

Light knew from the moment that he uttered that single word that he would live to regret it. He cursed his treacherous mouth for it's betrayal. He watched L's eyes, watching the obsidian grow even darker and he saw a spark of triumph in his eyes, and something stronger...something darker there stirred. Light felt a chill wrap down the length of his spine. He suddenly felt cold limber fingers wrap around his manhood and he gasped out loud, unable to restrain the pleasure he felt. He whimpered as the hand slowly moved up and down, releasing and tightening pressure. Not enough to bring him to orgasm, just enough to drive him completely mad.

The hand was quickly removed and lips connected unexpectedly. He opened his mouth willingly, allowing himself to be explored thoroughly by the other's tongue. He felt a strange pressure building in his system. He also felt the cold hand that traveled slowly down his side, stroking and rubbing along skin, bringing goose bumps to his skin. L's lips suddenly traveled onto different ground; His exposed throat was sucked, his collar bone nibbled, and his chest and stomach devoured, Light loved every minute of it. His shallow breaths quickly turned to gasps and moans. His hands fisted the stark white sheets with strange enthusiasm as a skilled tongue tortured his sensitive nipples.

Light knew that he wasn't far from begging the other man to fuck him senseless, he knew that he was already so far past gone that in that moment he would have said anything, everything to have the other man be inside him, to feel him in a way that he had never wanted to feel anyone before.

"P-please!" Light whimpered, cringing on the inside on how desperate and needy he sounded. L smirked slowly, a pink tongue coming out slowly to lick sensually at his swollen lips.

"Please what Light-Kun?" L rose a curious brow at the man panting beneath him.

Light let out an enraged, desperate growl. The other man wasn't even breathing hard. "Please, fuck me!"

L nodded his head slowly, his eyes roving over his prey's body appreciatively. He slowly lowered three fingers to Light's mouth, who eagerly took them into his mouth, sucking rapidly, coating them thoroughly with saliva. A rumbling moan came from the dark haired man above him, causing Light to look at the man in astonishment. L's eyes were partially closed, his mouth opened in a pant, breathy moans making their way to Light's sensitive ears. Light felt himself twitch at the positively erotic sound. L took his fingers away, trailing them down the lean boy's body, circling his entrance.

The first finger caused Light to clench his teeth and hiss in squeamishness. How odd. He felt his muscles tense to push the intruding digits away, but he forced himself to relax, knowing it would make it easier for him in the long run. Light fingered his tight hole for a couple of seconds, followed swiftly by the entrance of the uninvited second digit. Light, being ready this time, relaxed immediately. L seemed to approve of this action, he scissored his fingers experimentally, trying to create space for something much bigger. Light gulped as he realized that if two slender fingers hurt like this than it was going to get much much worse. L, not liking that Light wasn't enjoying himself, twitched his fingers, searching. His fingers slipped over the little bundle of nerves expertly.

Light's body arched and a loud moan escaped his mouth, his hands flew to L's shoulders and squeezed roughly. L smirked briefly and positioned himself at the entrance, taking advantage of Light's pleasure as a distraction. He pushed in lightly, Light still seeing stars. Seeing no resistance or pain in Light's face he shoved in further, rougher. Light, coming out of his bliss, gasped in slight pain. L waited for the lines of pain to dissipates from Light's face before pushing the rest of the way in. L bit his lip, grinding his teeth into the soft skin in order to keep from letting out a guttural moan.

Light did not take this precaution against his carnal instincts. His moan was loud and his nails sharp as he dug into the pale flesh above him. He felt the pale body tense above him at the sound of his nails digging into and ripping flesh, Light knew that something bad was about to happen, he just didn't know what. L's dark eyes connected with Lights for a split second, this was all the time that Light needed to see that something snapped in the older man when Light bloodied his back.

L gasped loud and pulled himself out of the lithe body beneath him, Light gasping the whole way. When only the tip rested withing the younger boy L looked at at Light with new hunger, greed, and anger.

"I will not apologize for this, nor will I take it easy on you. I only give you this Light-kun, I would prepare myself if I were you." Light felt his eyes go wide, and regret began to build in his gut. He opened his mouth to say no, stop, but L chose that moment to shove himself balls deep into the young man.

Light felt his body rip apart, knew he had to be bleeding. L used the lubrication that the blood provided him to shove deeper, faster into the boy. Light balled his fists into the Raven locks, and he felt tears leak from the corners of his eyes. Light had his eyes closed and teeth gritted together, trying with all his might not to scream when L rubbed that spot inside him, rubbed it hard and fast,over and over. His eyes opened wide, his body writhed and opened, his scream echoed in his ears and stars flashed before his eyes.

All Light knew was pleasure, never ending relentless pleasure. His whole world revolved around that pounding grinding pleasure, his hips lifting to meet the other man, giving himself to him like the whore he would feel like he was later. Light lifted his legs, putting them on his shoulders, melding their bodies together from ass to face, his breath blowing across Light's closed eyes, his senses overwhelmed, his prostate still being abused and caressed.

Black met chocolate, as hand met flesh. L pumped Light, fast and hard, just like the rhythm of his thrusting. Light felt a deep pressure building, knew he was close. He met those obsidian eyes and saw victory, lust, and a hint of malice that he hadn't expected. Before Light could open his mouth to ask why his orgasm hit him full assault.

Light's toes curled, his spine bowed, his ass clenched around L's throbbing member and he had never felt so good. He came all over his and L's stomach, it dripped from his thighs to the raven haired man's chest. He looked into those eyes and saw Joy and victory. He realized, as his senses came back to him, that L was still inside of him, and still very hard.

"Wha-?" Light's voice sounded strained and breathless.

"I told you I would not apologize Light-kun. I will continue to make you cum, I will continue to use your body until you beg me to stop, until you tell me all of your secrets." L leaned in close and licked the boys ear, his hot breath caressed the wet spot and Light shivered. "All of them....Kira."

Light's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open in an 0 of surprise. They were soon replaced with an angry scowl.

"Is that what all this was about? That's what this-" He pointed at L still inside of him. "Is all about?!" He started to slide himself off of the older man but his shoulders were roughly grabbed and his body was rammed back onto the hard member, his prostate thrusted against and he moaned against his own will.

"I am not sorry Light-kun." He thrusted with every sentence, causing Light to moan loudly. "I will have answers." Thrust. "I will get what I want." Thrust, moan. " I will do all that is within my power to get you to admit you are Kira." Thrust thrust. "I went through many options," Moan. "but when I saw your attraction to me," Thrust. "I knew this was the best solution." Light tried to fight his own needs, tried to hold his body back but found himself thrusting back into the other man, felt himself hardening and after a while felt himself cum. "There is a 100% chance that I will succeed."

The night was long, and as pleasurable as it was hated. The part that Light hated most, however, was that though he came over twenty times L had not cum once. L continued to stay hard, changing positions, switching speeds, pumping Light, asking him questions that Light had trouble thinking about. He knew eventually he would crack, knew that he would admit everything, knew it would happen very very soon.

True to his thought L brought him again, Light had been riding the man, ashamed to admit that he loved it, but forced to by L.

"Stop, no more, please! I'm Kira, please...please." Light slumped in the mans arms, exhausted, defeated, and tender everywhere.

"I'm glad that you finally admitted to this Light-kun. Now...I know that this is caused by a Death Note, but the question is Light -kun, what are you going to do now?" Light met the obsidian gaze and lowered his eyes, seeing the intense look in their depths.

"I...I want this to keep happening, I know it can't if I stay Kira." He looked up fire in his eyes. "Will you be like this with me? Are you even capable of love?" L's gaze softened slightly, he leaned forward slowly and kissed Light gently.

"Of course I can love Light-kun." L thrusted gently into Light, the boy just remembering he was still inside of him. He felt L's member slide in and out of him three times before the man tensed and hot liquid rushed into him, he gasped excited by the new feeling, and groaned as the hot liquid ran out of room and trailed down his inner thighs. He met L's eyes and smiled, feeling as if he had accomplished something, and maybe he had. He would also continue to accomplish something, night after night, after night.

A/N: I know this is a LAME ending but....I cannot write this story any more, I just can't, I've lost my flame for this story, it's hard for me to write Death Note now XP I'm so sorry.


End file.
